jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Secco
|gender = Male |height = |weight = |blood = |race = |nation = Italian |hair = |eyes = Blue ( ) |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |occupation = Passione Assassin |hobby = |family = |affiliation = Cioccolata |mangadebut = Chapter 552 Pronto! On the Line (2) Chapter 553 Destination Rome: The Coliseum |mangafinal = Chapter 567 "Green Day" and "Oasis" (14) |animedebut = |gamedebut = Vento Aureo (PS2) |seiyuu = Takayasu Usui (PS2 game) Hiro Shimono (All-Star Battle) |voiceactor = }} is a member of Diavolo's Guard Squad, an antagonist from Vento Aureo. He works alongside Cioccolata and is ordered by the boss to kill Buccellati's group. Appearance Little is known of Secco's appearance as he constanly wears his Stand Oasis over him, only revealing his athletic build. Personality Very little is known about Secco, as not even the boss was able to find concrete information regarding his past. Apparently he was once a patient of Cioccolata, but sharing Cioccolata's warped mind and thoughts of spreading suffering, they formed a partnership. Secco obeys him as if he were a pet. Cioccolata sends him to film people's expressions as they die while he tortures them with his Green Day and occasionally rubs Secco's head for doing a good job, and rewards him with sugar cubes. However, Secco's actual personality is far from that of a loyal dog. He completely changes when he hears about Cioccolata's death, explaining that the only reason he listened to Cioccolata was because he gave him money, candies and thought he was strong. Secco goes on to claim that his brain is also perfectly fine and that he enjoys Cioccolata's death, expressing his dislike of him because of his defeat and spitting on the camera he originally used to film Cioccolata's victims. Subsequently, he demonstrates a higher intellect and understanding, showing a very curious and malevolent attitude. He's also prideful of his abilities, being insulted by Buccellati's rough imitation of them while they were racing towards Jean Pierre Polnareff's location on Rome. Abilities Oasis is a suit like Stand granting him physical strength beyond human limits and the ability to liquify nonorganic stuff. Hearing: Due to his habit of swimming underground, Secco developed a keen sense of hearing in order to locate his targets while underground. With this, he's able to determine the general location of a person from afar, and his precision increases the closer he is to his target. Synopsis During the battle, Secco proved to be a far more powerful opponent than Buccellati earlier believed. Upon him discovering that Buccellati's body was not affected by Cioccolata's Green Day, he instantly demanded to know the reason behind it, believing he could use it to defeat the boss. During their fight, Buccellati manages to burst Secco's eardrums (along with his own), rendering his tracking abilities useless. He then becomes disoriented and fearful to the point of taking a boy hostage. However, the boy appeared to be Doppio, who is unfazed by Secco. Buccellati uses Sticky Fingers to hit both of them, not affecting Doppio and putting a zipper on Secco. Secco panics to take it off, then trips into a combustible trash truck (mirroring Cioccolata's earlier fate), killing him almost instantly. In Video Games Vento Aureo (PS2) Secco appears as the enemy in Chapters 16 and 18. During Chapter 16 you play as Mista and needs to reach the stage exit point, during the stage Mista must not stop otherwise he will get infected by Cioccolata's Stand ability, Green Day, and the player will start to slow down and lose health. Secco appears on this stage trying to hit the player with an dive attack on specific parts of the stage, you can hit him to slow him down and get away but you can't truly fight him. You don't face Secco until Chapter 18, playing as Buccellati, the fight is set in front of the Coliseum in Rome. Most of the time Secco will dive into the ground thanks to his Stand's ability, Oasis, in order to hit the player. Secco can also throw mud onto the ground to trap the player and then hit them, Secco also uses his own ORA ORA move style, where he dives into the ground and hits the player with an upper kick and starts to punch the player much like Jotaro's Star Platinum does and is one of his most powerful attacks. Secco also spits mud into the air, which then comes back on the stage as rain and deals a decent amount of damage to the player. All-Star Battle (PS3) Secco appears as a stage hazard on the PART V's Rome stage. If one of the players is thrown into the hazard area, Secco will appear and specific spots on the stage will turn to mud, if the player or opponent gets caught in the mud, they will lose some of their health and will be dizzy until the hazard ends. Trivia * Secco means "dry" or "very slim" in Italian, depending on the usage. Site Navigation Category:Diavolo's Guard Squard Category:Vento Aureo Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Passione Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Deceased Characters from Vento Aureo